To Live and Survive
' To Live and Survive' is the fourth fanmade case of Agunachopace. Is also the fourth case of the Nice Land district in the fictional city of Little Hollow. Case Background The victim was a latinamerican news man called Ricardo Perez. He was making a documentary about how dangerous the Grayland Apartments are and evil that is the people who live in them. Before finishing the documentary, he was killed by a bullet in the chest. The killer was a local teenager, Croopes Liriam, who also lived in the Grayland Apartments. People of Grayland Apartments disliked the story of Ricardo, as it gave a very bad image of the neighborhood. In addition, Ricardo teased and harassed people, as Momma Jackson or Veronica Adles. Croopes Liriam not stand this situation and murder the man in cold blood. In court, Liriam claim the rights of citizens to be respected and was supported by Gilda Amalda, the social worker of Grayland Apartments. She was sentenced to 10 years in prison, with chance of parole after 5 years. The research link Ricardo Perez with the case of Adam Bester (Free Bay) and showed than the reporter also worked with the Great Secret. But Richard was killed by other causes. Victim *Ricardo Perez (died from a bullet to his chest) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *Croopes Liriam Suspects Suspect Profile *The suspect handles guns. *The suspect learns about Philppines. *The suspect is a woman. *The suspect is afroamerican. Suspect Profile *The suspect handles guns. *The suspect learns about Philppines. *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect Profile *The suspect is a woman. *The suspect is afroamerican. Suspect Profile *The suspect handles guns. *The suspect learns about Philppines. *The suspect is a woman. Suspect Profile *The suspect handles guns. *The suspect learns about Philppines. *The suspect is a woman. *The suspect is afroamerican. *The suspect has brown hair. Killer´s Profile *The killler handles guns. *The killer learns about Philppines. *The killer is a woman. *The killer is afroamerican. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Grayland Apartments (Clue´s: Victim's Body, Cellphone, Trash Bag) **Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00, Clues: Broken Paper, KP: The killer handles guns) ***''Repare'' Broken Paper (Clues: ADN Numbers) ***Investigate ADN Numbers (6:00:00, Clues: Marcos's ADN Number) ***''Ask'' Marcos about his dead father **''Examine'' Cellphone (Clues: Veronica Adles's Cellphone) ***''Give'' Veronica his Cellphone and tak to her **''Seach ''Trash Bag (Clues: Wet Paper Demand) ***''Restore ''Wet Paper Demand (Clues: Gilda Amalda's demand to Ricardo) ***''Interrogate ''Gilda about his demand to Ricardo Perez *Investigate Ricardo's Car (Clues: Closed Old Book) **''Open'' Closed Old Book (Clues: Old Book) ***''Examine'' Old Book (Clues: Philippines's History Book) ***Analyse Philippines's History Book (12:00:00, KP: The killer learns about Philppines) *Go to Chapter 2 (No Star) |-| Chapter 2= *Investigate Back Sit of the Car (Clues: Broken Device, Victim's Wallet) **''Repare ''Broken Device (Clues: Old Recorder) ***Analyse Broken Recorder (9:00:00, Clues: Croopes Liriam's tape) ***''Ask'' Croopes about his tape in Ricardo's Recorder **''Search ''Victim's Wallet (Clues: Unknow Substance) ***Analyse Unknow Substance (6:00:00, KP: The killer is a woman) *''Calm down ''Momma Jackson and ask her what's happening **Investigate Doors (Clues: Ruined Certificate, Gun) ***''Examine ''Ruined Certificate (Clues: Unkown Person's Gun Certificate) ****''Match'' Unkown Person's Face (Clues: Gilda Amalda) ****''Confront'' Gilda about his guns handling (KP: The killer is afroamerican) ***''Look'' over the gun (Clues: Fingerprints) ****''Compare'' Fingerprints (Clues: Veronica and Marcos's Fingerprints) ****''Interrogate'' Veronica about his Fingerprints in the Gun ****''Interrogate'' Marcos about his Fingerprints in the Gun *Go to Chapter 3 (No Star) |-| Chapter 3= *Investigate Abandoned Warehouse (Clues: Bucket, Panties) **''Examine ''Bucket (Clues: Nail Polish) ***''Compare'' Nail Polish (Clues: Momma Jackson's Nail Polish) ***''Ask ''Momma why his Nail Polish end in the Abandoned Warehouse **''Search ''Panties (Clues: Serial Number) ***Analyse Serial Number (8:00:00, Clues: Croopes Liriam's Panties) ***''Interrogate'' Croopes about his relationship with the victim *Investigate Old Destroyed Ship (Clues: Broken Thing) **''Restore'' Broken Thing (Clues: Comb) ***''Examine ''Comb (Clues: Human Hair) ***Analyse Human Hair (12:00:00, KP: The killer has brown hair) *''Arrest'' the killer *''Go'' to Additional Investigation (2 Star) |-| Additional Investigation= *''Go'' and see if Marcos is allright **Investigate Abandoned Warehouse (Clues: Pile of Carbage, Locked Book) ***''Examine ''Pile of Carbage (Clues: Broken Heart) ****''Repair'' the Broken Heart (Clues: Heart) ****''Give'' the Heart to Marcos so he can give it to Croopes Liriam (Reward: Valentine Clothes) ***''Unlock'' Locked Book (Clues: Blurred Message) ****''See'' Blurred Message (Clues: 'I love you' Message for Veronica) ****''Deliver ''Veronica his 'I love you' Message (Reward: Burger) *''Question'' Gilda Amalda about his missing papers **Investigate Grayland Apartments (Clues: Broken Papers) ***''Restore'' Broken Papers (Clues: Papers) ***''Give'' Gilda his papers back (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Next Case (No Star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Little Hollow Cases Category:Nice Land